Pasta Breaker
The Pasta Breaker is a DLC Devil Breaker that Nero can use in Devil May Cry 5. Description The Pasta Breaker is essentially the core of a Helter Skelter haphazardly covered in kitchen utensils, including pasta spoons, regular spoons and forks. File ;Nico's Note - The Art of Devil May Cry 5 :Look, it was 2am when I cooked this one up. I was hungry, Nero was asleep and it seemed like a hee-larious idea at the time. I won't bore you with the technical details, but he was at least successful in one-handing a big wad of spaghetti. ;Nico's Weapon Report - Pasta Breaker - ''inaccessible in-game''The file can be found by extracting the game's files on PC English localisation= :Say, remember that time I saw you fumbling all over yourself trying to chow down on some pasta? Man, I couldn't believe my eyes. Like, who has trouble with a freaking bowl of noodles!? :...Anyway, you best do a better job with the newest dish I've cooked up. Take a "stab" at it, if ya get my drift. |-| Japanese script= :ちょっとした遊び心でな。つい作っちまったんだよ。 :前に、お前がパスタを食い 辛 (づら) そうに していたのを見てな……うん。 :食べやすいだろ、パスタは。悪魔にも、使えない事はないぞ。突き刺すくらいしかできないがな。 Gameplay The Pasta Breaker is added to Nico's store menu if the DLC is purchased, and can be manually equipped at the start of Mission 02: Qliphoth. However, if the player has the DLC it can randomly spawn as early as Mission 01: Nero. It is in the second-highest price band for Devil Breakers at a cost of 2000 in the store, the same as Ragtime. It makes a classic microwave "ping" sound on completing its attacks. The Pasta Breaker is essentially Punch Line's primary mode, minus the ability to ride on it, with Overture's Break Age move. Both moves are significantly weaker than the original equivalents and function slightly differently. Pasta Jet throws the Pasta Breaker at the enemy, with it scoring multiple hits and driving them backward as it pierces through them, then passing through and returning, hitting them from the other side and pushing them towards Nero. Its primary gimmick is that using this attack will move the next Devil Breaker in Nero's magazine to the back of the "queue." This could potentially be useful if the player wanted a Devil breaker out of order since they can use Pasta Breaker and then a Break Away, but it is incredibly situational. The Break Age, Pasta Mix, sets up just like Exploder with Nero performing a wind-up swing like Dante's Real Impact: if this connects, Nero will stick the Pasta Breaker into the enemy and then kick them back. What happens next is different: the Pasta Breaker will start attacking as with its primary attack, juggling weaker enemies in mid air and doing almost all of its damage in this stage. The final explosion seems to do very little damage and not have any real AoE. Also unlike Exploder, it does not detonate early if Nero attacks the enemy. For a direct comparison, taking stats from The Void against a Hell Caina with difficulty set to Devil Hunter. The first pair are approximates as neither move will always score the same number of hits. Pasta Jet: ~150 Jet Gadget: ~220 Pasta Mix: 403 Exploder: 730 Like all DLC weapons, it cannot be equipped in the Bloody Palace mode. Movesets References ;notes ru:Бич пасты Category:Devil Breakers Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons